The Charmed Ones, Round 2
by Libra3
Summary: The newest witches in the Halliwell line travel to the future! Please r+r


Charmed Round Two The year 2135  
  
  
  
  
She spun in a wild rage, lashing out with her foot, her foot caught the warlock in the chin, knocking his head back and pushing him away from her. The dark-haired witch darklighted out the way as he sent a fireball at her, she disappeared in a swirl of black lights and mist and then reappeared behind him. The witch struck him in the back with her power Teleblink. He disappeared for a moment and then reappeared, smashing into a wall headfirst. Psych levitated in air as the crazed warlock ran at her, she reacted with a power she couldn't control, she flung an energy ball into his chest, he screamed and burst into flames, with a 'poof!' he blew up.  
Psych landed on the ground as her two half-sister witches Phes ( short for Phesphorone ) and Phoebe came running round the corner of the alley with two demon minions chasing after them. Phoebe orbed out as one of one of the demons tried to barrel into her, she orbed back in behind him and blew him up with her power of explosion.  
Phes, the eldest sister, back flipped out of the way as the demon she was fighting swiped at her face, she used her shockwave power, a red wave of light and pure magical energy shot out of her outstretched hand and smashed into him, it caught him and slammed him to the ground, five metres away. Phes struck the demon in the face with her lightning power, he fried to death.  
With the death of his minions, the demon master Hamlecka, who they had been hunting for weeks, rose magically from the ground, his evil energy knocking crates and fences away from the small alley they were in.   
" I will kill you all!" He screamed in a rage. "Your powers are useless against me!"  
Together, the three witches smiled and said:  
  
"Hear now the words of the witches,  
The secrets we hid in the night,  
The oldest of gods are invoked here,  
The great work of magic is sought.  
In this night and in this hour,  
I call upon the ancient power,  
Bring your power to us sisters three,   
Take this evil before us,  
And bind it's life to hell!"   
  
The master demon screamed in shock and agony, as he stared at Phes, Phoebe and Psych Halliwell, the Halliwell witches smiled again. As the demon died the girls used their transportation powers to get home. Phes used her whisp power, she turned into whisps of smoke and drifted down the alley. White lights surrounded Phoebe as she orbed and disappeared, and Psych used her darklighting power.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Psych and Phoebe got home first as their powers were instant transport, but Phes still had to physically travel the distance from downtown to the old Victorian manor in San Francisco that had been in the Halliwell family for hundreds of years. Psych busied herself with making ice tea, while Phoebe crossed Hamlecka and his minions off the list of demons and evil Lei had given them. The Elders were concerned about the death rise in San Francisco, they thought that a demon cult called the soul gang were behind it all, three demons who feed off the souls of the witches they murder. Lei on the other hand was the sister's whitelighter, he revealed himself to them three months ago, just after they became the charmed ones.  
The Halliwell sisters had been witches all their lives, Phes and Phoebe's mother had been a powerful witch before she died, Phes, Phoebe and Psych had the same dad, he had been a whitelighter when Pippa Halliwell had fallen in love with him, he clipped his wings and married the woman, then twenty-one years ago, Phes had been born. Two years later Pippa became pregnant, after her husband had become a whitelighter once more to protect an ex-charge, that is why Phoebe has some whitelighting powers. Then finally eighteen years ago Pippa Halliwell died. Psych's mother had been quarter demon, quarter warlock, quarter darklighter and quarter witch. The witches dad had slept with this woman, not knowing what she was, thus creating a mix of demon, warlock, darklighter, witch and the blood of a whitelighter which created Psych's strange mix of powers, despite all the different blood types, Psych was a witch and she protected innocents and destroyed evil just as well and as passionately as her sisters.   
The two sisters talked quietly, waiting for Phes to arrive, when the ground began to shake, pots and pans rattled and a family heirloom crystal atheme fell off a nearby shelf and shattered on the floor. Psych screamed and darklighted over near the back door, Psych still hadn't gained control of most of her powers as she had only learned of her powers three months ago, the only power she had complete control was Teleblink. Phoebe gestured to a kitchen knife on the sideboard and it orbed into her hand, all three of the sisters had become the charmed ones three months ago but Phes and Phoebe had learned of their powers when they were small children and had been taught how to use them, their powers had only got stronger when they became charmed.   
Phoebe twirled the knife in her hand as a serpent rose from a small crater in the ground and lashed out with it, aiming for it's throat, the snake dogged the blow so she threw a fireball at it, the creature simply absorbed the magic and spat out a sheet of parchment on the floor then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Phoebe cautiously picked it up and read:  
  
Witches of past, your assistance is required,  
Our world, your future world is under threat,  
You must come to our time, your current souls are under a spell,  
We cannot reverse it, your future souls do not think they are witches,   
They think they are mortal, we need your help to destroy the Gashra,  
Or we are all dead,  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
Crystal Halliwell ( Phes' daughter )   
  
As Psych came over to read the note Phoebe orbed the knife back to the sideboard and ran up the stairs, after reading it herself, Psych darklighted up to the attic, to the Book of Shadows. Phoebe was already there, flicking through the ancient pages of the magical book that had always been in the Halliwell family. Phoebe stopped at a page decorated by roses and vines that looked real, but were just drawings on the page, in the centre of the page was a timeline of Halliwell witches and their powers, starting with Melinda Warren in the late seventeenth century. Psych was surprised to see her name at the bottom of the page, as were her sisters:   
  
Phes Halliwell Power to freeze, Astral Projection, Whisp, Lightning, Possession, Shockwave  
Phoebe Halliwell Deflection, Teleorbing, Premonitions, Orbing, Explosion, Flame Throw  
Psych Halliwell Darklight, Levitation, Teleblink, Healing Touch, Energy Ball, Energy  
  
  
She was even more surprised to see what there was a spell to take a witch forward in time, to their future soul . Psych looked at it in shock, and saw Phoebe shake her mane of wavy blonde out of her face, look up to the heavens and shout.   
" Lei, get your butt down here now!"   
The sister's whitelighter orbed in just as Phes came running through the attic door, long blonde hair streaming out behind her, she had a cut down her arm and a bruise on her jaw. She had clearly been in a fight, probably a supernatural one, seeming she had a large scorch mark on the arm of her favourite black turtle-neck sweater and several cuts in her light blue leather trousers. Phes leaped out the way as an energy ball came flying through the door, still on the floor, she launched a shockwave at a woman with red hair, eyes and nails standing at the door forming another energy ball in her hand. The demoness turned into fire and the wave of energy passed through her harmlessly. She turned back and threw herself at Phoebe, who orbed out the way, reappearing next to Psych, as Phes cartwheeled into the demon woman's chest, knocking her into the far wall of the attic. Phes and the demon traded punches, elbows and kicks, Phes was skilled in various styles of martial arts and had taught her sisters how to defend themselves.  
The demon finally got the upper hand by throwing Phes through an open window, Psych screamed in terror and Teleblinked a chair into the demon's back. She simply snarled in anger and charged at Psych and Phoebe. Lei jumped onto the demon's back and told his charges to run, they ran for the door after grabbing the Book of Shadows, as the demon threw Lei through the same window as Phes.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The two sisters came bounding down the stairs and running out the door, they saw Phes lying on the front lawn with their father bent over her crumpled body, he couldn't heal her as he was no longer a whitelighter.  
"What happened?" he asked, looking at Psych, "Can you heal her?"  
"No, I cant control that power!"  
Lei suddenly orbed in next to Phes and quickly healed her, while Phoebe anxiously flicked through the pages of the Book of Shadows, searching for a vanquishing spell. She came to the page she was looking for and read it to her sisters, father and whitelighter:   
" Vilnah, a inter-dimensional demon who hunts down magic users and feeds on their souls by sucking them out through the mouth, a dangerous demoness who was first discovered in 1235 but may be older than that. To vanquish this upper level demon say these words…" Phoebe didn't finish her sentence, Vilnah crashed through the front door and came flying at her, knocking her to the ground. Phes ran to her sister's side and swung her foot into Vilnah's stomach, and then pulling her off Phoebe. As Phoebe stood, Phes tried to Freeze the demon, but it did nothing, Phoebe made her explode, the demon ripped into sparks of fire and rejoined together. Vilnah attempted to throw an energy ball but her power was disabled by the first words of a spell as Psych chanted from the book;  
" Evil eye, you must see,  
The place to which I vanquish thee.  
Return to the dark, return to the mist,   
By the power of the dead souls you have kissed! "  
  
The demon screamed in agony and with a look of pure hatred and evil, combusted and exploded into dozens of pieces.  
" Well, that was interesting," Phes commented as the five of them headed back into the house, Phoebe filled Phes in about the note while Psych and Lei were arguing whether or not the spell was safe.  
"Why would it be in the Book of Shadows if it wasn't safe to use?" Psych asked.  
"That has nothing to do with it," Lei told her. "There is no spell to bring you back, you could get stuck there!"   
Lei orbed out to ask the Elders what the best plan was and Psych got the components of the spell together ready if the Elders said to go for it. Psych gathered ingredients and slammed them down on a small table in the attic where the sisters cast many spells.  
" Honey," Phes said, " What's wrong?"  
" Owww, It's Lei, he always thinks I'm wrong just because I'm new to witchcraft, Phoebe does the same. I hate it! I can think for my self you know."  
" We know that," Phoebe replied. " But we don't want to lose you, we've only just found you. We're trying to help and protect you."  
Their conversation was cut short when Lei suddenly orbed into the room, he said that the Elders thought they should use the spell, find out how to use their future powers, vanquish the evil, put the original souls back in their bodies and search the future Book of Shadows for a spell to get home. Psych looked pleased with herself, while Phes started mixing the spell ingredients into a dish and took the Book of Shadows off it's stand and placed it on the table.  
" Ok, Here goes," she said.  
  
" Our souls will rise and fall,   
Us sisters three, heed our call.  
We will soar across the skies,  
To find the place that future selves hide."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
